<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MANKAI Festival: a new money venture by izumi tachibana by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510761">MANKAI Festival: a new money venture by izumi tachibana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:), Awkward Dates, Blind Date, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Festivals, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, MANKAI Festival, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi had a great idea for all the troupes to prepare a fun event for everyone,,, with something special for the audience</p><p>//also the sakyo/izumi is implied but not a main focus!!! they're just bickering like they do in canon wwwww</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue - izumi had an idea oh boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>planning on making this a series, stay tuned for that!!! coronacation is a bitch but a3 gives me life!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You want to do a MANKAI Company Festival?” Sakyo furrowed his eyebrows in shock but continued listening to Izumi’s plan. “Why?”</p><p>Izumi thought of her plan of attack two days in advance; she prepared a three-page document detailing the expenses and thought behind it. “Well, I know that we’re always busy but since the Spring show just finished, I think it would be a great idea to do a summer festival! We can invite all the troupes to act something out on stage, we could fundraise more money by bringing in food trucks and-”</p><p>“No.” Full stop. When Izumi barged into his room with a folder in tow, he was assuming this conversation was going to be about the upcoming summer show. But this was the last thing he had expected out of her. He turned his attention back to his laptop, acting his hardest to show that he doesn’t care for his once-childhood crush.</p><p>“Sakyo, I know this sounds expensive. But you haven’t even heard the main attraction.”</p><p>“If an act from our four troupes isn’t the main attraction, what would it be? No, not only that, what about the summer show?”</p><p>“I talked to Tenma about it, I was imagining they can perform their summer show during the festival. We can sell festival tickets in order to make more profit. Plus, it would give the rest of the members to get back on stage, or if they don’t want to act, they can work the stands and help out with the booths or whatever needs to be done.” Despite sounding disorganized, she had done her research and what it would take to organize such an event. “I know there’s a nearby event center that’s free in the next two weeks, surprisingly. They just constructed it recently and the rates are relatively cheap.”</p><p>Spinning his chair back around, the blond was intrigued. “...Festivals can make a lot of money. We have quite a bit of manpower in our company alone and you and I can get in contact with any local troupes on Veludo Way that’s interested. If the Summer Troupe is ok performing outside of the MANKAI stage, then that’s alright with me. I really doubted your plans, considering that rundown shack of a theater is on its last legs.”</p><p>“It’s… rustic,” she forced a laugh out.</p><p>“That’s one way to describe it. Anyways, you still haven’t said what the main attraction is though.”</p><p>“Oh! So I had this plan…”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“What do you think?” Izumi tilted her head after she had explained her ingenious plan.</p><p>“Ugh… don’t try to drag me into this dumb plan. But there is a market for some of the more popular members. I know—I’ve seen how well the merchandise sells. Mention it to the group and see how they respond…. Yada yada yada....” Sakyo started lecturing and mumbling to himself before he was interrupted.</p><p>“So? Is that a yes?</p><p>“...! For now, we’ll see if everyone actually agrees to this ridiculous plan. I have a feeling some will want to do it more than others...”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Haaah? You want to WHAT?” Banri gaped as he jumped out of his seat from the leader meeting instantly as the director tried to explain her plan for the Festival. Sakyo joined this meeting in order to answer the money questions that came up. (Mostly just to stop Izumi from setting their expectations too high, though)</p><p>“Y-You want to auction a date night with our members to random strangers?” Tsumugi tried to make sense of the situation laid down as he looked to the director with widened eyes.</p><p>“I am NOT letting Muku or Yuki get with some creep off the street who wants to do who-knows-what with them!?” Tenma cried out, being protective of his fellow troupe members.</p><p>“Umm, even I thought this is a crazy idea, but just hear me out,” the director motioned for Banri to sit down and for Tenma to settle down a tad bit. “Maybe not so much a date night but a lunch with a MANKAI actor? I know that certain members are more popular than others, and I’m sure that people would be willing to spend money to see their favorite actor with them. Even Sakyo said that merchandise sales are up for some of our individual actor posters.”</p><p>“Well yeah, that’s because I’m a famous TV actor and we’re selling shit with my handsome face on it-” Tenma tried to defend himself but was stopped by a certain man.</p><p>“I hate to break it to you, Sumeragi, but you’re not the only popular member here. Mostly everyone has a decent following. While you do have a lot of fans of yours, Tasuku has his previous following from the God Troupe who still adore him. Not to mention, Banri and Juza both are pretty popular-”</p><p>“Who sells more merchandise? Me or Hyodo,” Banri trying to make this into competition while mildly shocked by this situation.</p><p>“I’m not obligated to tell you, I don’t mean to add fuel into your petty arguments... But also, yes, the Autumn troupe is one of the more popular troupes.”</p><p>“Hell yeah.”</p><p>“Well, I think it would be fun! It can also be a great acting exercise if you want to treat it as such,” Sakuya blurted out with his usual cheer in his voice. “Since it’s lunch, we should be able to decide when to go since most of us have school and work to deal with. We can even have pairs of us go together if someone feels uncomfortable going alone. Let’s make it a lot more flexible for our end to keep some of our sanity.“</p><p>“I don’t want anyone going alone but I think the adults can handle themselves just fine...” Tenma mumbled to himself.</p><p>“Hmmm… I have a feeling Taichi would love to go out with a nice girl or some shit. ‘Kay, I think the festival idea as a whole is good. But we’re performing too? Wouldn’t our performances be the most marketable part?” Banri sighed as he admitted he liked the idea.</p><p>“I, for one, find festivals to be fun. And you said, Director, you figured out all the logistics?” Tsumugi, expressed his thoughts on the matter.</p><p>“Yup! I have a place in mind, enough restaurants, cafes, and food trucks in mind to call, and enough connections to have some guest performances,” the director beamed with confidence. “It’s this auctioning off the lunch date part that I wanted to check in with you all, as well as getting ready for the performances for the festival. Summer troupe will perform their regularly scheduled new show, the other troupes can do a re-run or prepare a new work, but I don’t want to overwhelm Tsuzuru with any more writing...”</p><p>“I have a feeling he would pull a week of all-nighters to get the new Summer script done alone, I think we can perform Romeo and Julius again, or at least a shortened version of it. Ooo, or maybe even Alice in Wonderland...” the redhead voiced his opinion.</p><p>“I actually like this idea too, I’m down for it. We can pull out the gun props and mafia costumes again for The Roman Episode,” Banri added. “I feel like with our experience, going back to old shows would make it way more interesting than the first time.</p><p>“I don’t want to just overuse old material over and over again, but the costumes are still there for us to use… It’d be a shame if we didn’t use the angel wings again,” the raven-haired man thought to himself for a second before deciding: “The Winter Troupe can do this festival!”</p><p>“Summer’ll show everyone up with our new show,” Tenma puffed out his chest. “I’m thinking something with animals would make everyone laugh. Put us in, Coach!”</p><p>“Great! We’re all in, isn’t that great, Sakyo?” Izumi looked back to the blond-haired man to see his reaction.</p><p>Readjusting his glasses, he spoke “Oh boy… This summer’ll be interesting for sure… At least we’re reusing old props and only spending money on a single new show. Alright, I’ll allow it. We’re not dealing with debt anymore but we don’t want that much debt again, understood?”</p><p>“Yup! Ok, we’ve got a plan. Now, it’s time to prepare everyone! Prepare all of the troupes and get rehearsing again,” the director commanded.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am!” the leaders cheered in unison.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. spring and summer... and the baddies??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>trying to convince spring and summer to do agree with this dumb plan LOL</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please comment who your fav a3 boys are!! otherwise it'll just be me. dating itaru, so self-indulgent uwaa jkjk but still</p>
<p>boys in mind atm:<br/>tsuzuru - @elcall</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s this? Oh? Mankai company wants to host a festival too? Do they want to be upstaged by our festival that we’ve been doing for years now?” Reni Kamikizaka, the director of the God Troupe, analyzed a poster that Haruto Asuka brought to his office.</p>
<p>“Those amateurs don’t know when to stop. We just had our festival last week and they won our acting contest too… What more do they want?”</p>
<p>“They don’t realize the amount of power that the God Troupe holds... Haruto. Get everyone together. I have an idea to destroy this festival so they’ll never hold a festival in Veludo Way again.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” the messy pink-haired actor sneered.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“A festival? This sounds familiar,” Tsuzuru asked during the troupe meeting.</p>
<p>“We were just at one, Sakuya.” Masumi bluntly said.</p>
<p>“Here’s the thing, it’ll be on a lot smaller scale than the one the God Troupe sponsored. And the Director wants to do an auction as the main attraction.” Sakuya tried to explain.</p>
<p>“Auction? What’s being auctioned off?” Itaru looked up from his phone for a second. “Damn it, no SSR… Come home-”</p>
<p>“Itaru, get off your phone. And I had the genius idea of auctioning off a lunch date with you guys!”</p>
<p>“Oh no! Like the prostitutes back from home-” Tsuzuru stopped him from going off on a tangent.</p>
<p>“Citron, no. I don’t even want to know where you’re going with that. And what do you mean, ‘lunch date’?”</p>
<p>“I was thinking of selling a ticket to meet the members of each of the troupes and have an outing with everyone. This is more personal than just a fan meetup and the die-hard fans will be able to enjoy time with some of their favorite actors!”</p>
<p>“No, I only want to be with you, Director,” Masumi said.</p>
<p>“I think it’ll be fun! We can do the group tickets and add another tier for a one-on-one date!” Sakuya eagerly chirped in.</p>
<p>“Do I want to spend my precious free time on the weekends on an outing with everyone? There’s this huge event coming up and Banri and I-” While the gamer was trying to talk his way out of this situation, he was interrupted by the Currian.</p>
<p>“Think of it as acting practice. We don’t do enough romance plays so this will be a good way to expand your skills.”</p>
<p>“Director, I could just write one-” Tsuzuru replied.</p>
<p>“No, you all need some experience! I appreciate how charming you all can be towards me sometimes, but everyone can’t all date me.”</p>
<p>“I could write one too,” Masumi mumbled under his breath.</p>
<p>“Anyways, this is just a way to fundraise more money for the next play. We’re debt-free, but we still don’t have a large budget. So, that’s why I came up with auctioning off our biggest money-makers, and that’s you guys.”</p>
<p>“Glad to be a valued member of this company,” Itaru rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, do you have any other clever ideas, Itaru?”</p>
<p>“...Eh, I guess it won’t kill me,” he sighed and resigned to his fate. “Sure, I’ll enjoy a day hanging out with a stranger.”</p>
<p>“I mean, we picked you off the street when you were busy looking for housing. It can’t hurt to meet someone new.”</p>
<p>“Back to the main point, what else do we need to do? I’m fine with an encore performance of our first show. And we’ll help find booths and companies that want to set up a booth for the festival,” Tsuzuru tried to steer the conversation back to the main topic of attention. “Since it’s going to be a weekend and summer vacation, I'm sure most of us can make it.”</p>
<p>“Not going to lie, this doesn’t sound like a traditional festival like you initially proposed? It sounds like a convention for all of our fans and seeing how much money and attention they're willing to spend on us…” Itaru thought out loud.</p>
<p>Citron lit up. “Oh, that’s a good point! We can stand on stage and have the audience throw money-”</p>
<p>“No. Citron, where do you even learn these things?” Tsuzuru stopped him before he could move on. “I’m fine with this, I doubt anyone would be interested in hanging out with me anyways.”</p>
<p>“Older brother type. Playwright. Dependable. You’re a full course meal, Tsuzuru,” Itaru said out of nowhere.</p>
<p>“Anyways, is the Spring Troupe up for this challenge? If you guys can help with the event, I’d appreciate it!”</p>
<p>“I’d do anything to help you, Director. I’ll do it,” Masumi said.</p>
<p>“Of course! I have not gone to a Japanese convention like this before,” Citron excitedly replied.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Itaru begrudgingly groaned. “If everyone’s doing it, Sakyo would probably yell at me for staying back at the dorms anyway.”</p>
<p>“... Is anyone else going to acknowledge what he just said earlier?” Tsuzuru, shocked at what the pink-eyed man said. He shook his head and tried to move on, clear that Itaru won’t care to elaborate. “Anyways, I’m fine with it. Just tell all of us what to do, Izumi.”</p>
<p>Izumi, pleased at this outcome, felt relieved. “Great! I was afraid that we were going to go beg for money with some other method! I’m glad that Spring could do it!”</p>
<p>“I’m glad that we could help!” Sakuya looked at all the members. “Yup, I’m confident that this will go smoothly!”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw man, a blind date? It sounds super fun! And we can act? I’m totally down for this!” the energetic blonde man cheered.</p>
<p>“Can the tickets be triangles?”</p>
<p>“I’ll design the tickets with triangles, Sumi!”</p>
<p>“Yay! Sankaku~!”</p>
<p>“Now hold on, I don’t want to go on a date with some stranger. Put me off the ticket,” Yuki refused. “I know I act older than I am, but I do not want to be alone in a room with a stranger.”</p>
<p>“For once, I was on your side. But then Izumi suggested a group outing. If you get worried, just bring Banri or Sakyo along to keep an eye on things.” Tenma tried to rationalize this ridiculous situation.</p>
<p>“I’m more surprised that Izumi got you roped into it,” the green-haired boy turned around and tried to justify his opinion. “You’ll probably get a lot of fans to buy a ticket with you but I thought you didn’t want to just be seen as Tenma Sumeragi, the hack.”</p>
<p>Tenma sighed. “We need to fundraise funds for our next show, right? It’s summer; we have one coming up. And I remember Tsuzuru wanted to add more fantastical elements so we want to use a wire and a lot of lighting stuff that we don’t have right now. Even I don’t have all the money in the world-”</p>
<p>“You? Don’t have money? You’re always driving around that fancy-ass car everywhere, flexing your wealth on us.”</p>
<p>“Shut it, I’m trying to hold this meeting together. Muku, do you have any comments or complaints about this?” Tenma turned to the pink-haired boy, ruminating in his thoughts.</p>
<p>“...This is exactly like the story in the shojo manga I just read where the protagonist goes on a blind date from an auction at his school festival. But who would want to go on a date with someone worth less than an ant… mumble mumble mumble…”</p>
<p>“Mukkun, snap out of it! You want to be like a prince, right? I bet there will be plenty of people who’d want to hang out with you for a day! You’re awesome and passionate about what you do!” Kazunari hyped his roommate up. “And Yuki, if you’re worried about hanging out with a stranger, you can bring me along too!”</p>
<p>“Going on an outing with Friendly McExtrovert… I’ll stay behind and help set up the festival, but I doubt anyone would be dedicated enough to go one-on-one with me anyways.”</p>
<p>“Yuki-Kun, you’re starting to sound like me,” Muku fretted over his friend. “It’s ok, I can go with you!”</p>
<p>“...I appreciate the concern, but I think the main issue is getting our new show ready. I think we should get that ready first,” Yuki resigned himself to his fate. “I still need to design and make your costumes, so I’ll be busy.”</p>
<p>“We’ll see how this festival will go, but don’t let it be the most important priority on your minds. Don’t let this date with a stranger stop you from helping out with this event. For now, Summer is performing their new summer show and we don’t need everyone auctioned off.” Tenma clarified the situation as she looked at the rest of the Summer troupe. “Does that sound good?”</p>
<p>“I’m good with that!” Kazunari cheered.</p>
<p>“Same here,” Misumi said. “As long as there are triangles in the next play and the festival, I’m good.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine with it but Yuki, are you ok with it?” Muku confirmed with his friend.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. I’ll go along with it. It can’t hurt. And I’m inspired enough to make costumes for a fantastical play. I'll be fine.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll let Izumi know. And let me know if you have any questions about all of this,” Tenma jumped back in the conversation.</p>
<p>“Wow, the hack is doing his job.”</p>
<p>“I ALWAYS do my job, dummy,” Tenma huffed. “Alright, then it’s settled. We’ll talk about the summer show tomorrow with Tsuzuru later. See ya then.”</p>
<p>“<em>If Yuki is fine enough to insult me, I guess he’s ok,</em>” the orange-haired boy thought to himself. “<em>Hopefully he isn’t feeling so overwhelmed…</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!! if you read this far, please check out my a3! shitpost video about all the boys on yt,,, im very fixated on this and i can Not stop please i need more people to talk about this with...</p>
<p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KOU6M-T6pD0</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. autumn...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>omimi are you good</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We’re doing a festival? But didn’t the God Troupe do one earlier?” The redhead of the Autumn Troupe asked during their meeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. And Izumi wanted to do one, make sense?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juza eyed Banri, wondering if this would end up like the Actor’s Cafe where he was forced to go. “...’ kay, what’s the catch? Don’t put me in an apron again, Settsu.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, don’t remind me, dumbass. I will never drink tea again…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, our main attraction is our acting. But of course, Izumi had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea of auctioning us off on a date,” Sakyo rolled his eyes as he took charge for a second. “So that means-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A date? With a pretty girl? For real!?” Taichi’s eyes sparkled as he interrupted Sakyo with his outburst. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older blond man stared down the eager puppy. "Only because it would be a good business investment. It's just business."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omi shifted his eyes away from the conversation, feeling uneasy. “I’m fine with just preparing the festival food,” he chuckled. “You can leave me out of the roster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t even mentioned the food yet! If you can help out then I’d appreciate it. Sakyo can make really good takoyaki too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Omi? You don’t wanna play along with the blind date?” Taichi pulled out his puppy-eyes pleadingly. “Why not? I bet you’d be popular!? You can help me talk to girls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...No reason in particular.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fushimi, no need to be shy, you’re popular with the fans. You sell a lot of merch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of merch, you never told me: who sells more, me or Hyodo?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Why do you care about what random strangers think of you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They aren’t strangers, they’re our loving fans,” Banri boasted, his fox-face sneered at the uninterested Juza. “Come on, we have to show our fans some love and appreciation or whatever, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what point you’re trying to make Settsu, but the fans who keep coming back are the ones who keep this company afloat. Therefore, yes. This is a good idea, giving the fans what they want.” Sakyo aimed to nip the argument in the bud before it got out of hand. “That is why the Autumn troupe needs everyone to show up since we’re one of the most popular troupes. Also, no. I’m not adding fuel to the dumpster fire that is your constant argument by answering your question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, aight. Anyways, are we all available to help out with the festival? It sounds like we’re mostly in agreement. Omi, are you alright with being part of the roster? I don’t want to pry into why you don’t want to do it but I don’t think this shouldn’t be that bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, sure. It’s alright with me,” Omi shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t think anyone would want to date me though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Omi! You’re sounding like Juza when he gets self-deprecating,” Taichi exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-Oi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re awesome! You’re the best cook and photographer I know! You’re tall, handsome to boot, and a loving guy!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taichi is right, Omi!” Izumi backed up the cheerful redhead. “I know curry every day is the first choice, but I appreciate you helping out in the kitchen. And your passion for acting has only blossomed since you came around here! You’re very lovable!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omi widened his eyes in surprise, not knowing how to respond. An embarrassed blush appeared on his cheeks as he nervously laughed. “Ahaha, you guys are something. Ok, I’ll bite. I’ll do it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Though Sakyo can be blunt, he does care for his troupe mates. It doesn’t show on his stoic face, but the Autumn troupe is used to this.“It’s not like you to be shy? What’s the matter? Something happened to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? It’s no big deal. Don’t worry about it,” Omi said as he put a hand to the familiar scar on his jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is v late and i apologize for the short chapter www (i was planning on putting winter here too but hhh tired), I'm just overwhelmed with exams and other stuff but once I get around to introducing winter, then we can start! the festival preparations. I'm just posting this to let yall know that i am! still alive? hopefully by the end of ap exams ill be able to get some time to work on this a whole lot more!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI THANK YOU FOR READING also follow me on twt @_notakey i retweet random shit and post my weird 4 am thoughts.</p><p>if you haven't guessed, this will be a series of Xreader stories hopefully so leave a comment how much money you're willing to spend on an auction to get a lunch w your best boi!!!! (personally im a ho for itaru but i love all of the boys, they're all so charming)</p><p>I'm willing to write for a gender-neutral reader as well as pairing off certain requested characters (ones i have in mind already are sakuya/masumi, banri/juza, tasuku/tsumugi, tenma/yuki !!! any other pairs?? or single characters??) maybe Izumi convinced them to sell multiple tickets :0 we'll see</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>